Driver Nephi
|quests =Three-Card Bounty |alignment =Evil |actor =Jesse Burch |dialogue =1EDriverNephi.txt |special = |modspecial = |tag skills = |level =14 |edid =1EDriverNephi |baseid = |refid = |footer = Driver Nephi without his helmet }} Driver Nephi is a leading member of the Fiends, serving under Motor-Runner. He lives in the southwest corner of the Fiend compound around the South Vegas ruins east entrance in 2281. Background Driver Nephi can be found alongside six other Fiends in a burned-out building north of the Samson rock crushing plant, and south of the South Vegas ruins east entrance. He is nicknamed for the unique golf club he carries with him into battle: Nephi's golf driver. Nephi is on Major Dhatri's hit list for the quest Three-Card Bounty. Dhatri states that 1st Recon had previously been sent to kill Nephi, but proved unsuccessful after multiple attempts, as Nephi tends to use his own men as meat-shields to protect himself, and is also tough enough to have managed to survive despite 1st Recon snipers having managed to land at least a couple confirmed shots on him. Major Dhatri also warns that Nephi is exceptionally fast, having earned his nickname by managing to kill a dozen armed NCR troopers in melee combat before they even knew what hit them. In fact, he moves 25% faster than a normal human non-player character. Bert Gunnarsson will comment on Driver Nephi's passing after his death, but will not elaborate further on any prior relationship he had to Nephi or the Followers of the Apocalypse. Like many fiends, Nephi dabbles in the slave trade, and did business with Dermot and Saint James on at least one occasion. It was he that purchased the little girl and her family that went missing from Aerotech Office Park, giving 400 caps for the little girl's sister and 150 for her brother. He only payed 50 for the little girl, however, despite Dermot's best efforts to convince him to pay more and just wait until the girl gets older. Cut dialogue suggests that both Nephi and Gunnarsson are former Mormons from New Canaan. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Three-Card Bounty: Driver Nephi is one of the Fiend leaders that Dhatri tasks the player with killing. Inventory Notes * Driver Nephi has an unused unique dialogue tree in the GECK, in which the player can ask him basic questions about himself, his golf club, Violet, and Cook-Cook. This dialogue also reveals that Nephi is from Utah, and was once a friend of Bert Gunnarsson and a member of the Mormon Church before he fell under the influence of the Fiends and became Driver Nephi. It was also possible to inform Nephi that the Courier wanted to check on him on the behalf of Bert, in which Nephi stated he would never go back to the church. * Driver Nephi's headless corpse will not disappear as a regular fiend's corpse will. * He is one of the few named characters that are affected by the Sneering Imperialist perk. Notable quotes | | }} | }} Appearances Driver Nephi appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Driver Nephi's name may be a reference to Nephi (pronounced /ˈniːfaɪ/) which is the name of four prominent individuals in the Book of Mormon, the religious text read by the Church of Jesus Christ of Later Day Saints, and also the name of a city in Juab County, Utah. Driver Nephi may have received his name because of his affiliation with the Mormons at New Canaan prior to becoming a Fiend (mentioned in the cut dialogue found in the GECK). * In dialogue with Major Dhatri he says "let him get close and he'll take your head off" this is in reference to the Book of Mormon story where Nephi beheads Laban, an evil steward, although, in the Book of Mormon, Nephi does not wish to kill him. Bugs Driver Nephi is not marked as a respawning non-player character in the GECK, but scripting issues may rarely cause him to respawn some time after killing him. Gallery Driver Nephi.png|GECK render Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fiend characters Category:New Vegas characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas raider characters de:Driver Nephi es:Conductor Nephi ru:Драйвер Нефи uk:Драйвер Нефі